Revenge by Seduction
by OneWhoHasNeverLoved
Summary: Hermione has changed after a terrible accident. She wants revenge, and she knows she'll get it. One way or another. DracoxHermione
1. Chapter 1

A/N- I hope you enjoy my story! : )

Disclaimer-I don't own anything...i no, its such a shame...o well, maybe Tom Felton will let me own him :D

The Beginning

Where it all started..

Flashback

Hermione was walking around Diagon Ally while Harry and Ron were looking at new brooms.

"Well look who we have here, Crabbe" a voice said behind her. Hermione slowly turned around to face an arrogant, looking Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I'm not in the mood right now" she said as she started to walk away.

"Oh but I was having so much fun" Malfoy faked a pout,"but then again you never are any fun, mudblood."

"So mudblood, how's your dad?" he asked with an evil smirk.

A tear slipped onto her cheek as he said that foul word, that hurt her more than any other word, and not to mention him speaking of her dad when he had absolutly no right at all.

'_No Hermione don't cry, don't cry.. dammit I'm crying again, why does he always get to me, why did he have to mention daddy.'_ she screamed in her mind while running away from Malfoy. Hearing his laughter getting farther away as she ran as fast as she could, tears blurring her vision. "Oaf" she bumped into someone; she looked up and saw a redhead standing in front of her.

"Hermione! What happened?!" Ron asked her while she held onto him for support as she sobbed violently.

"Shhh its ok, Hermie, shhh. It'll be alright" Ron soothed her as she cried.

End Flashback

'I will never let that happen again' Hermione thought clenching her teeth as she looked through her diary that she used to write in, back in sixth year.

Her eyes turned a reddish-grey color as she got up and threw her diary through the window, and magically made it burn to ashes in mid-air.

She looked at the night sky and said "I swear I will get my revenge on you Malfoy, and that's a promise."

A/N-Sorry about not explaining why she cried when Malfoy mentioned her dad. FYI, Lucius Malfoy killed Hermione's father during their fifth year.


	2. Recognize me?

A/N- Remember to R&R!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.. or anybody :'(

**Chapter One- The New Me**

"Hermione! Wake up," her mother yelled from downstairs.

"Shit, what time is it?" Hermione mumbled to herself. It was 7:00am even though she set her alarm for 7:30am.

"Urgh!" Hermione let out a frustrated yell.

"HERMIONE GET OUT OF BED NOW!" screamed her mother.

"MOM I HAVE THIRTY FREAKIN MINUTES LEFT OF PEACE SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" screamed Hermione with all her might as she laid back down in her bed.

After 5 minutes she realized that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so she lazily got out of bed and picked her outfit out. It consisted of a pair of skinny jeans, a black low-cut tank top, and her black flip flops.

She put on some black eyeliner, mascara, gold eye shadow, and clear lip-gloss. She went to look for her belly-button ring with the single diamond and put it on.

She had to leave to catch the train at 8:00am, so she went downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up" her mother said.

"Oh my god, really?! I couldn't tell mother!" Hermione replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

She got her things, shrunk them and then got into her black Lamborghini. She drove to king's cross station and walked around looking for her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weaseley.

"Mione! Is that you?!" she turned around to see Ron and Harry and almost immediately ran up to them and gave them tight hugs.

"Mione, wow you look great!" exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah Mione you look amazing!" Ron said.

'_You two don't look bad yourselves' _thought Hermione, smirking inwardly. They went inside the train and found an empty compartment.

"Hermione! Is that really you!" her best friend Ginny screamed excitedly.

"Yeah Gin, it's me."

"OH MY GOD, you look great!"

"Thanks, you look good to," Hermione said complimenting her friend as she had looked pretty good with her long, straight red hair and green eyes.

Just as the four friends were talking in a heated conversation a loud noise was heard as Draco Malfoy barged in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the boy who just wouldn't die, his sidekick Weasel and.. Granger, is that actually you?" Draco asked very confused at why the mudblood actually looked decent and maybe just maybe, a little hot. '_Hot?_ _I must be having a concussion.'_

"What do you want Malfoy?" the little weaselette exclaimed.

All Malfoy did was smirk at them all before saying, "Oh nothing little weaselette, nothing at all" and with that he stormed out of the room.

"Malfoy is such a git. You guys shouldn't waste your time on him," Hermione said with a sigh.

'_Wow, Malfoy really has changed. He's actually kind of sexy. Ok, HOLD ON! I did __NOT__ just call MALFOY SEXY. OH MY GOD I really need to talk to a therapist' _Hermione thought

They got off the train and found an empty carriage, "I hope Dumbledore will announce me as Head Girl" Hermione said.

"Hermione, of course Dumbledore will announce you as Head Girl. You're the smartest witch in all of Hogwarts." Harry said as Hermione blushed a deep crimson red.

The four of them walked into the great hall with the other students.

"Attention students I shall announce the Head Girl and Boy.. and they are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!"

All the houses cheered loudly for one person while cursing the other. Hermione and Draco both stood up briefly and sat back down shortly after.

"Can you believe that Malfoy is Head Boy?" Ron cringed.

"Well Ron it would make sense, after all he has the second best grades in Hogwarts, even if he's an asshole." Hermione said with a frown.

'_So this means that I have to share a freakin dorm with Malfoy. I mean I could imagine Harry or Ron but NOT Malfoy. That stupid git better not bother me' _Hermione thought.

They all ate while having short conversations. When they were done, Dumbledore stood up and looked at all the students.

"After you are all done, which is probably now, all the prefects shall guide your houses to the common rooms while the Head Boy and Girl will come up here. Professor McGonagall will lead both of you to your dormitory where you will have to share a common room and a bathroom, but of course you both will have your own bedrooms."

'_I think I'm deaf. Did I hear Dumbledore just say that Malfoy and me will have to share a bathroom? Oh my god, I think he actually said that. Oh shit I'm going to hear him and Pansy doing nasty things that no innocent person should ever experience' _Hermione thought frantically.

Both Hermione and Draco went to the front where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"Please follow me quickly," and with that she was quickly walking down the halls as both of them hurried up to catch up with her.

When they finally came to a portrait of Hermione and Draco making out Professor McGonagall cleared her throat as the couple quickly looked up.

"Password please" said the other version of Hermione. Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione and Draco. "You both shall decide which password you will use for the rest of the year" then she turned on her heel, and left.

Hermione decided to make up her own password

'_E__w, I am never going to be a couple with Malfoy, that's just plain disgusting' _Hermione thought making a face like she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong mudblood, can't stand to see your ugly self?' Malfoy asked with a smirk.

'W_ow she looks like an angel with all this light shining down on her. Holy shit, I really need to get laid before I go crazy with these thoughts.'_

"Shut up Malfoy, I was looking at you in the portrait and how YOU were KISSING me," and with that Hermione revealed her password choice, "Seduction" and walked into the common room. She wore a smirk on her face and added an extra wiggle in her step, feeling self-satisfied with her win.

Draco stood there with his mouth hanging open for ages until he finally realized what he was doing then entered their common room, took one look and wasn't impressed at all.

He heard something behind him and suddenly turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open…

A/N- CLIFFHANGERRR. Review and I'll post the next chapter in TWO DAYS! : )


End file.
